Shattered Mirrors and Hidden Secrets
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: The League discovers that there is another clone, one who escaped from a Cadmus lab, five years ago as a five year old child. A ten year old orphan girl living on the streets, fits the discription of the clone. However is she really the missing clone? The girl is making it hard to find her, with the Light after her for reasons unknown, it makes it a whole lot harder to find her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. I do not own anything of the Justice League or anything of Young Justice. They belong too their rightful creators and owners of the DC Comics or the DC Universe. I only own my OC's. The story is rated M, due too language, cartoon violance, some horror and I'm just being careful about the rating. Please read, review and I hope you like the story.**_

* * *

My name is Catherine Deimos Charon, however everyone calls me Cat. I'm a ten year old orphan who lives in Metropolis. My hair is a natural bright burgundy color, and I was born with two different color eyes. My right eye was a natural bright icy topaz blue color as my left eye was a natural bright silver grey color. My hair was in the similar style as a vidogame character named Zexion from the kingdom hearts videogames series. only my hair wasn't spikey it was pretty flat and was slightly longer. I was wearing a black hooded shirt that was two sizes too big on me, and black jeans with black shoes. I had my hood down as I was walking down the street. A large grey one shoulder strap backpack was slung over my shoulder.

I been an orphan for the past year or so. You see five years ago, a old woman and her husband found me sitting in a snow bank, with no memories of who i was, where i came from and had no memory of why i was sitting in a snow bank wearing only a necklace, as well as a black sleeveless tanktop and matching black shorts. They took me in and even adoupted me as their own granddaughter. They gave me a name and the took care of me. Sadly they died last year in their sleep. I been alone ever since trying too find out who i really am and were I come from. Only clue i had too my past was thin metal chain that held a silver emblum of a bat with a gold symbol in the center of it that looks like Superman's crest on it. The same necklace that was found around my neck when David and Lisa Charon found me.

I wore my necklace under my hooded shirt so it couldn't be stolen off my neck from other people who are homeless or other orphans. While i was walking and lost in my memories of my past with my adoupted grandparents, I accidently bumped into a man wearing a suite with large glasses. He looked like a total nerd in my own opinion. "Sorry sir..." I said softly as i looked up too meet his bright blue eyes.

"It's okay miss...no harm done." the man said with a smile. "Excuse me." He said as he left and dissappeared into the Daily Planet. I guess he was a reporter or something. I didn't really care. I was about too leave but on the ground was a wallet as it caught my attention. Confused I picked it up off the ground and opened it. Inside is money, credit crads, driver's lilence, and i know who the wallet belongs to. It belongs to the man I just bumped into. I'm torn between doing the right thing by returning it, or just take the cash and leave the wallet behind. Letting some other person deal with it. If this was Gotham city, i hate to say it but I would have taken the money and left the wallet behind. I sound like a horrible person as I think about doing that.

David and Lisa Charon would be screaming at me, that they raised me better then that. So against the voice in my head, telling to just take the fricken money. I walk towards the Daily Planet, taking a calming breath too calm my nerves before I go inside. To give Mr. Clark Kent back his wallet. Inside was pretty busy. I walk up too the front desk of the Daily Planet, despite the fact I wanted too run out of this place and not look back.

"Excuse me...Miss?" I asked hesitantly making the woman look up at me in annoyance, as though she had to actually do some work. She was in the middle of painting her fingernails a really ugly looking yellow color. She forced a smile as she she looked at me.

"Can I help you kid?" She asks me.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Clark Kent." I said softly.

"Right up the stairs, and first door too the left. Here take this vistor pass." The woman said handing me the pass.

"Thanks..." I said as I take the pass. The woman goes back too paiting her nails. I head up the stairs, no one stops me or even questions me. Wow security sucks in this place. I follow the woman's directions until I soon see Mr. Kent sitting at his desk and he was working. Makes me even more nervous about this, I force myself to walk over too his desk. "Excuse me...mr. kent?" I asked nervously. He looks up at me in surprise.

"Yes miss?" He asked me.

"You dropped this when i accidently bumped into you earlier..." I said handing him his wallet. His eyes widen in surprise, he checks his pockets and finds his wallet really did fall out his pocket. He looks slightly embarassed about that, especially when he sees that it really is his wallet. Especially when he opened the wallet and sees his driver's lisence and credit cards. Before he can say anything to me, a woman yells catching his attention and nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"Hey Smallville, get over here! Perry wants-" She starts yelling.

I use this distraction too leave rather quickly. I walk away as silently as i can possibly manage, besides walking as fast as i can without running, i don't even hear Clark's response too her or the rest of the woman's conversation with Clark. I didn't really care nor was i that curious too stick around. I sigh as I go back down the stairs. I then give the lady at the front desk the visitor pass back. She's so obvious too my presence, that I just leave the vistor pass on the desk in clear view, where she can easily locate it. Before i can leave, I hear Clark's voice calling out to me. "Miss, wait a minute!" Clark said. I stiffen and i resist the urge to bolt as fast as i can as he walks over too me. I force myself to stay put as i look at him.

"I wanted too say thank you for returning my wallet. Not a lot of kids would have done that." Clark said with a smile.

"My grandparents raised me to do the right thing...I uh have to go now sir." I said quickly as well as trying to be as polite as possible.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"It's Cat, short for Catherine with a C not a K." I said.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked me in concern. I guess he was worried what a ten year old was doing walking alone in a big city or something.

"Thanks but I'll be okay, I don't live that far away from here...I have to go now. Bye, Mr. Kent." I said quickly before I take off quickly and dissappear into the busy crowd of people. Once I was far enough away from the Daily Planet. I slowed my pace as i continued walking with a sigh. It sucks being an orphan, it can't get any worse then this. Just as I thought that, it started too rain. I had to jinx myself. In annoyance as i flip my hood up as I walked down the busy streets of the city. Not the first time I been out in bad weather before. The rain eventually started coming down harder and faster. I sigh in annoyance, thankfully there is the place i been staying at for the last few days, where I can wait until the rain stops.

I was soon soaked to the bone as i walked. I rounded a corner and that is when i bumped into Lex Luthor. "Sorry sir." i said softly as i looked at him. He looks annoyed that i crashed into him even though he forces a smile.

"It's fine, kid... now you better run along home." Lex tells me before he walks away with a woman walking beside him. I watch as he dissappears inside a building. That is when something caught my attention, there was something laying on the sidewalk. Curious i bent down and pick up the item that was on the ground. It appears to be a flash drive for a computer. I then place the flash drive into my water proof backpack, before i start walking away. i know I should return the flash drive too it's owner, but there is a feeling inside me that tells me to just hang onto the flash drive for now. Also I had no proof that the flash drive belonged to Lex or not.

I walk to the place where i been staying. It's not much but at least it is dry. A large card board bow with a blue tark over the box too prent it from being soaked. I go inside and wait for the rain too stop. i just hope i don't come down with cold from being out in the rain. I sort of wonder how Mr. Kent dropped his wallet in the first place. Was it on purpose or was it an accident.

I look at my necklace. For all I know this necklace could just lead me to a dead end, it could have just been something cool, that i got from a shopping center, gift store or something like that. Since i have seen similar necklaces like mine in stores. I just want to know who i really was, where i come from and other things. I like my name, don't get me wrong but i have to know the truth about myself. Why was i abandoned and what was i doing in that snow bank?

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

Superman arrived at the watch tower. Especially when Batman told him it was urgent. He was still thinking about what happened earlier. How could he have dropped his wallet like that? He honestly had no idea. He was greatful that Catherine, had returned his wallet to him. However he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, the way she acted and how her heart rate increased around him. It was like she trying to hide something and didn't want anyone to know about. She also had that annoying ability that Batman seemed to possess, move so silently that superhaering couldn't detect her. Then again her rate rate could have just been, because she was just nervous. However there was something about her that was almost familiar about her.

He shook his head as tried too clear his thoughts. Even the young Justice team was called too the twatch tower. Whatever was going on everyone had too be informed. They all took there seats. "So what's going on bats?" Flash asked.

"The information we took from Cadmus when superboy was discovered." Batman said.

"Oh you finally went through all that paper work?" Flash asked only to yelp when green Lantern elbowed him as he shot him a look.

"Yes and the information reveals there is another clone." Batman said frowning.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Another clone of me?" Superman asked frowning. He was just getting use too having Conner around and now there was another one.

"Not exactly. This clone however was an accident according to their records...somehow the DNA they collected was contaminated with two other league member's DNA, besides the DNA they trying to use too make this clone." Batman said.

"Wait so this clone is a girl and she's the clone of three members of the justice league?" Green Arrow asked in disbelief.

"That's right..." Batman said.

"Sweet! Superboy has a sister, the supergirl." Kidflash said only to fall silent as everyone shot him a look. Superboy and Superman, were both annoyed by that.

"Just whose clone is she?" Black Canary asked.

"According too the records we obtained. She has Flash's DNA, Superman's DNA, and Mine." Batman said causing everyone in the room too tense. "However the clone escaped Cadmus Five years ago when she was roughly the same age as a normal five year old child. There is also a picture of the clone, that has been ditaly altered to match her current age. She would be roughly ten years old." Batman said before he brought up the picture of the girl.

Superman insteantly stiffen as he saw the picture. He knew insteantly who the girl was. "Catherine?" He asked in disbelief at the mitmatch eye color girl who was starring almost lifelessly in the picture at them.

"Superman, you know her?" Wonderwoman asked.

"I saw her earlier today...she returned my wallet to me...told me her name is Catherine and that she was raised by her grandparents..." Superman said in disbelief.

"A elderly couple must have adoupted her and given her a name..." Aquaman said.

"Or we are mistaken a normal kid for the clone." Aqualad pointed out.

"Either way we have too find her and bring her here, too find out." Batman said firmly. "Looks like we have too search Metropolis for her."

"I'll look for her...she knows me...er well she knows Clark Kent, and she's in my city." Superman said.

"It should be easy too locate her, through the school systems...what is her last name?" Batman asked.

"Er...well...er...I...uh...sort of forgot too ask her for her last name." Superman said looking sheepish as batman looked ready to strangle him. "We were both kind of in a rush..."

"So in another words, we have too search the entire city for her..." Superboy said.

"At least it's not Gotham City." Green Arrow said.

"So what happens if Catherine, is the missing clone?" Megann asked.

"...She will be trained too use her powers..." Batman said.

"So which one of you is going to take her in as their daughter? I mean she does hold all three of your DNAs inside her." Black Canary asked with a smirk.

Flash, Batman and Superman all stiffen as the three shared a look. "We'lll just wait and see..." Flash said nervously.

"Question what happens if the clone doesn't have any powers?"Robin asked.

"Then she will be a normal kid unless I decide too train her." Batman said firmly.

"Also what if Catherine isn't the clone we are looking for, are we really going to endanger a innocent kids life just because she resembles the clone?" Superboy asked. The league fell silent at that. If they brought Catherine here and turned out she wasn't the clone, and if their enimes learned that Catherine knew them...they would be placing a innocent ten year old child in grave danger.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it..." Batman said as the others agreed.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

**_Catherine's POV:_**

I must have fallen asleep or something durring the rain storm. While I was waiting for the rain to stop. My clothes were slightly dry yet they were still wet. I wonder how long, i was asleep for. I then pull out the flash drive, and look at it. Against better judgements going through my head, I then deside to head to the local Libary and see what's lerking on this flash drive. For all i know it could be some pervert's flash drive with porn on the damn thing. I stand up and start walking towards the public libary. It's about a four hour walk, and by the time i get there my clothes are fully dry.

I look at the large Libary and slip inside quietly. The Libarian looks at me, and then goes back too stamping books. Hardly anyone's there. I head up the stairs towards the Libary where they kept their computer room. I often come here too read, even though i'm homeless, and i often use the computer here as well. I enter the room silently as I then sit at a computer in the very far back of the room, and plug in the flash drive, as I then opened up the files. Everything was heavily encripted, how annoying and yet somehow i seemed to know how to uncode it rather quickly, even though truthfully...I have no idea what i am doing. With in seconds at what looked to be a series of numbers with jambled letters, everything cleared up as it became readable.

What i was starring at had my jaw hanging downwards and eyes almost bugging out of my skull. No it was not porn so get those thoughts out of your skulls! Jezz... on the flash drive it I had lists of all illegal activities going on world wide. A huge list of all bad guy's names as well as their identies, history as well as their back ground information, police records, locations where these illegal transactions were happening world wide, times, dates, blue prints of mass weapons of destruction, hell there was even bank accounts, and so much more on the disk. I look down at the flash drive sticking in the computer. It looks so innocent and yet clearly from what i was going through it was anything but innocent. A cold chill then ran down my spine at that moment.

Where did this flash drive come from? Which evil being did this flash drive belong to? Lastly what's going to happen when the owner of this flash drive comes looking for it? The only thing I know is that, I'm a dead ten year old kid walking if anyone finds out i have this thing or if i get busted for having this thing on me. "Oh mothers of hell...What the hell did i get myself into this time?" I said under my breath in disbelief. I quickly unplug it and get off the computer. I then paused as i looked at the flash drive.

Maybe i should give this too the justice league? I then think about it, go to the league with this, get interrigated, get sent sent to jail in case they don't believe me and think this is practical joke. I shake my head. I was better off handling this alone...right? I then gulp, i really wish i knew what to do. Living on the streets, you hear so many things about the justice league, some good and most of the time the bad. I shuddered since I don't know that much about the league. I only knew of five heroes that i knew i could sort of trust. Batman, Superman, Robin, Batgirl and Flash. I only know about Flash is because he bought me a cookie once, when he saw I was starving and yet no money too buy anything.

Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember that, because after buying me a cookie, when I was traveling in central city alone a few days after my grandparents died, he took a pretty bad blow too back of his head by one of many villians out their in the world, Which one, well I have no idea. I don't even remember that day very well, just that i picked up a rock and tossed it at villian nailing him in his left eye, while yelling at him too leave flash alone. Making the guy chase after me in rage. I then woke up an hour latter sitting on the ledge of a very tall building with no idea how I ended up there. Me getting down from there well that's entirely different story...one i will talk about at a different time.

I place the flash drive back into my backpack and leave the computer room. the libarian is somewhere in the libary working and I rather not have her question me again, because last time she grew suspecious and asked me too bring a guardian in the next time i visited because the lady knew i didn't attend a school. I then leave the Libary, and hurry off down the street. I need too leave this part of the city, for a while just incase Lex come after me because he owns this flash drive. I don't think he does but it's better to be safe then sorry.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
